Back then in the Garden
by CheshireTheKitty
Summary: Their first meeting was in the royal garden. The young Alfred fell instantly in love with Arthur but after they meet again years after, they both changed. A cardverse! Hetalia story
1. In the Garden

In the Garden

„My prince, come back in! It is getting dark!" A voice called from the stairs, that led to the royal garden. The maid looked around and called out once more „Prince Alfred, our guests are awaiting you!" But the boy who was hiding behind one of the many trees didn't listen, instead he jumped out of his hiding spot and ran across the enormous garden, causing the maid to cry out, surprised as she was. He smiled to himself. Alfred F. Jones, currently 15 years old, never really listened to what others said. Not something you would except from the crown prince.

* * *

He jogged through the millions of flowerbeds while the sun was setting in the enormous garden of the Castle of Spades, turning the sky in a deep red, illuminating the blue and violet flowers and leaves in a pretty but unusual light. In this twilight as the birds slowly ended their song, the only thing that was heard was the sound of the grass under the prince's shoes and his loud breathing. He chuckled. It was really fun teasing the new maids, the old ones already gave up on taming the young boy. He would get a lecture from his father, though. For not attending the meeting with their guests – as a prince is supposed to – but he wasn't really interested in meeting them in the first place. What did he care about some politicians talking about the Economy of Spades or whatever. No, he wanted to have fun. As he walked around, wondering if he should practice his sword fight with the dummy on the training field or if he should go riding with his horse (a beautiful black Appaloosa with white dots on it's nostril) he sensed that both wouldn't be very smart. It was certain that the guards would wait for him there, for he always spent time at those places. He shook his head and decided to go to the terrace. It was boring there. His mother always drank tea with her ( oh so) noble friends, but he didn't know where else to go without getting caught, so Alfred started walking in it's direction. At least it got a nice view of the ocean.

* * *

As he followed the stone path that led to the kingly tea table and classy chairs, before he suddenly halted in his steps. Alfred heard a quiet and soft voice humming a steady rhythm. Who could it be? His mother and the servants are busy with the guests. Could this be the chance to prove that he was a real hero, by saving the castle from an intruder? But... an intruder wouldn't hum a melody if he didn't want to be found nor would he just walk single-handed onto royal grounds, that would be suicide and there was no way coming unnoticed in here anyways. It couldn't be a trespasser. A little dissapointed walked to the source of the melody, it became louder with every step. He couldn't see anyone, for the blue rose bushes grew all around the terrace like a wall, shielding the ones within from curious eyes - very unfortunate for Alfred -. He tiptoed to the only entrance and slowly moved his head so he could watch past the rose bushes without getting noticed. The prince held his breath the moment he saw the one sitting in one of the chairs. It was a boy, no, a _man_ with angelic beauty reading an elegant looking book. The stranger had straw blond, messy hair, pale skin, eyes like the depths of dark green crystals and ridiculous huge eyebrows. They suited him somehow. In a weird way. But they suited him. Alfred slowly exhaled and let his eyes wander over the man's body. He was slim, a little feminine but still manly. He had thin and long fingers which turned the pages of the book genteel. The prince looked back up, a gentle smile was on the man's lips. The same lips where the melody escaped from. Alfred stepped forward and opened his mouth "Uhm excuse me, but who are you?"


	2. The Mage

The Mage

The stranger seemed a bit startled as he lifted his head quickly , his eyes widening a bit. Alfred saw this expression very often when he pulled surprise pranks on people, but this time it made something inside him squeeze. He wasn't sure if he liked or disliked this feeling. The young prince shifted nervously from on foot to the other as the pretty man closed his book and put it quickly on the table -now realizing that the crown prince stood in front of him- He rose from the chair, straightened his back and put on a formal expression "I apologize for my rudeness your majesty, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I am here with my father, Count Kirkland. It is an honour to meet you my Prince" He said and bowed to Alfred, who was a little sad, seeing that Arthur was suddenly so prim and wishing the smile back on the fair man's lips. Then he remembered, _Krikland, wasn't that the name of our guests?_ Alfred shook the thoughts away and answered: "I am pleased to meet you Arthur, tell me, what were you doing here?"he tried to sound as royal as possible ( as a prince is supposed to). Arthur took the book from the table and held it against his chest "While our chambers are being prepared, I wanted to spend some time learning, so some maids showed me the terrace, your majesty " Alfred wondered why anyone would be so happy to study, that he would even hum a song. But then he observed the leather-covered book more closely. It seemed to be very old and golden runes rested in the black leather. The prince smiled excitedly, he knew those kind of books. "You are a mage, right?" Arthur nodded "Yes your highness, that is right. It seems you don't know many mages?" he asked softly. "No, except for Yao Wang, he's our Jack" Alfred looked up into the others mesmerizing eyes "and he won't tell me anything about magic because he is too busy all the time and the old man who teaches me about magic can't even use it" the prince pouted, showing his more childish side. Arthur smiled a little, which made something inside of Alfred feel warm, very warm and made him realize how beautifully the setting sun illuminated the mage's skin. "Would you like me to show you magic then?" Alfred almost started bouncing from excitement, he smiled brightly from one ear to the other "You would do that?" Arthur nodded again "But let us go back inside my Prince, it is getting late and I wouldn't want someone to worry because their prince is missing. I will show it to you tomorrow " The prince had to suppress the urge to cry out in joy "Alright, let's go!", Alfred couldn't believe he met a mage, who would actually _show _him some real magic, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The two of them started walking towards the entrance Alfred came from in a steady pace, it was getting darker with every minute and Alfred was having a good time chatting with Arthur, he didn't know why, but he got really fond of the wizard, although they knew each other only for a very short time. When they were half-way there, a maid approached them and bowed to them before she spoke "Prince Alfred, I finally found you. Your father wants to see you in his study" Alfred grumbled quietly, he didn't want to go yet, but he knew how his father could be and he didn't want to upset him more than he already has. "Alright I will go, no need to escort me" The maid nodded slightly and turned to Arthur "Then I shall show you your chamber Mister Kirkland" The maid said, somehow nervous and started walking. Arthur followed her and disappeared behind the door, but not before sending a faint smile in Alfred's direction.  
The prince smiled happily but the joy didn't last long. His father would have to be very furious, for Alfred didn't obey him _again_.

Arthur followed the maid up a spiral staircase to a heavy oaken door, runes of protection were imprinted in the blue-painted wood and guards stood in front of it. The maid opened the door, placed Arthur's luggage on the floor, bowed to the young wizard and quickly made her way back down the stairs, after closing the door. Arthur sighed. Of course he would get a room that was most isolated from all the others. He was a mage after all.  
It was so frustrating. Everyone was born with magic inside of them but those who could control it were feared the most, for they had so much more power than the common humans, more than a king even. So they were always heavily guarded. The protection spell on the door was not to keep _him _safe, it was to prevent him from casting harmful spells on the inhabitants of the castle.  
No one trusts a mage. No one trusts Arthur.  
Not his father, not his brothers. His mother had been the only one to understand and teach him to control his powers, to _love _him. But she died years ago,when Arthur was 13 years old. Since that time he was all alone in a place full of humans. It was so ironic that Arthur couldn't help but to smile bitterly at the thought of it. Humans may speak of love and tolerance, but as soon as they get confronted by something they don't understand. They reject it. He unpacked his baggage, putting out his clothes and some books. His father only took Arthur with him because his older brothers were all busy and he didn't want Arthur to be home alone. He was _such_ a danger to _everyone _in their town.  
His mind began to wander again, to the time when his father sent him to the academy for children, who were gifted (actually cursed)with magical skills. It was the living hell. In this world full of cruelness, he was used to get hateful young prince was the only one, except for his late mother, who would willingly spend time with Arthur, who actually liked the idea of magic. It surprised the mage, but somehow he found a little comfort in the shining eyes of the child, that wasn't afraid of him, but wanted to know him better. He smiled, maybe that little "trip" wasn't so bad after all.

Alfred stood in front of his father's study. Wondering if he should knock or just walk away. But walking away would just lead to his father being angrier at him. So Alfred took a deep breath and knocked the door. "Father? It's me", he said. "Come in", voice called from the other side of the door and it didn't sound very happy. Alfred hesitated but turned the knob and stepped in the room, stuffed with books, maps and other trinket. He made his way to his father's desk, whose arms rested with his fingers intertwined on the wooden table. "Do you know why I called you here?" Alfred nodded "I walked off without meeting our important guests … again" The King looked at him and raised a brow "Yes, that would usually be the problem" _usually? _"But a maid informed me moments ago that you did something far more worrisome" Alfred couldn't possibly think of something worse than this. Apparently it could be seen on Alfred's face, that he had no idea what his father was talking about, so the king spoke again "You honestly don't know what I mean, son?"  
"No, father" The king stood up, he looked a lot more intimidating that way. "I've heard you met Arthur Kirkland, you looked quiet content if I can trust the information, that was given to me" Now Alfred was totally confused, what did Arthur had to do with all this? "Yes,I did...and yes, I was... is that bad?" "BAD?" The prince flinched when his father raised his voice "He is a mage son, he could've hurt you!" Hurt him? Arthur, with the gentle smile? This sounded ridiculous. "Father, why would you think so?" The king walked over to Alfred and grabbed him by the shoulders "You can't ever trust mages, son. They are deceitful and very dangerous!" Alfred couldn't believe it "But Yao is also a mage", he said "He is different, he was chosen to be our Jack, that is the only reason, why we can trust him." The young boy wanted to say something. Say how absurd it was to distrust someone only because they could use magic,how fascinating magic seemed and how Arthur couldn't ever do something evil, not when he smiled like that. But before he could say a single word, someone knocked on the door. "Your majesty? I've come here to hand in my report", it was Yao's voice. The king let go of his son "Come in. Alfred you are dismissed".  
And the boy walked out, walked past the Jack, who looked at him with concern and to the closest window. He looked out of it and stared at the garden. Deeply in thought.  
_'You can't ever trust mages, son'  
_"But why not?" he whispered to himself. Mages couldn't be that bad. _Arthur_ couldn't be that bad... right?


	3. Realization

Realization

_A man sits by a table on a huge balcony. He drinks tea and looks to the morning sky, on the balustrade grows wild ivy, it is blue like almost everything in the Kingdom of Spades. What is odd about the balcony are the exotic flowers in the many pots which stand on the floor or hang down the ceiling. They were in many different colours and shapes and made the whole picture look happy and calming at the same time. Another person walks over to the table. He wears glasses. He says something and the other replies. What they speak of is a mystery, for the voices were muffled. Suddenly the two lean to each other, their faces come closer slowly but steadily, two synchronized heartbeats grow louder, their lips open, they close their eyes and then –_

* * *

"My Prince wake up! It is time for breakfast.", a servant called from outside the room. Alfred opened his eyes, his face a little red. He exhaled and rubbed his eyes. What was that dream? It felt so real. It felt so … nice.  
"Prince Alfred, are you alright?" The prince stretched a little a yawn escaped his mouth "Yes, I am fine. I'll be there in a minute"  
"Do you need help dressing?"  
Alfred growled "No, I'll do it alone, you can go now"  
The servant hesitated "As you wish your majesty".  
Alfred heard footsteps walking away. He snarled 'Do you need help dressing?' He wasn't a baby anymore!He could dress himself! He sluggishly crawled out of bed and walked over to his closet. Still a little drowsy he chose an azure shirt, a lilac waistcoat, dark blue trousers and his even darker boots. The colour palette was so original again. Shades of blue and purple everyday. The colours in his dream were so much more lively and refreshing. He sighed, quickly brushed his hair and made his way to the big dining-hall. The king and queen already sat on one end of the table where two majestic chairs were placed especially for them. On the second chair of their right side sat Yao. On their left side sat Earl Kirkland with his beautifu- with his son. The Earl, Yao and his parents talked about something – Alfred didn't really care what they were saying- while Arthur listened silently.  
As Alfred walked nearer the long bondi blue table, Arthur suddenly looked at him and smiled. This small gesture lifted Alfred's mood. He stepped by his parents side and the Earl stood up from his seat, Arthur did the same "You must be Prince Alfred, it is an honour to meet you" They both bowed to him. Now Alfred had to be all formal again. Great. "I've heard much about you Earl Kirkland, I am pleased to meet you", he said and sat down to his parents' right side. Alfred looked at Arthur, the older male met his eyes and smiled once again. Oh how Alfred loved that smile. He gave Arthur a wide grin before some maids came into the dining-hall and served the meal. It was a rather boring morning afterward. His parents and the Earl talked about some fight in the Kingdom of Clubs and how it could affect the other kingdoms too. He only ever listened when Arthur was asked about his opinion. Although it seemed he was only asked because it would be rude not to. His parents didn't look comfortable talking to the young mage, but forced a smile anyway. Even the Earl didn't look too pleased with his son. Only the Jack seemed indifferent. Alfred remembered what his father had said the day before. He still wondered about why mages were so disliked. A frown formed on his face and Yao looked concerned at him. Just like when they were in the king's study. Alfred couldn't figure out why. Yao was never very concerned about Alfred, not because he didn't care about him, but because there wasn't really something to worry about. So why now? Sure he had had a dispute with his father, but that wasn't really something new. Maybe it was about Arthur? Alfred growled quietly, too much thinking wasn't very good for him. The day would get better when Arthur shows him his magic anyway …. after his tuition. The Prince sighed. The lessons were going to be sooo long today.

* * *

Arthur stood in his room, looking out of an open window and smiled. A fairy with red hair and a red-leaf dress insisted to talk to him after she found out he could see her. She flew around him and sang funny songs for him and she just didn't stop. Arthur found it quiet amusing -in a good way. "Don't talk so fast or you'll bite your tongue"  
"But it's the first time I meet a human who can see me!" she said happily as she did a somersault in the air. "And you are a nice one!"  
Arthur snorted "Well, thank you my Lady."  
The fairy landed on his head, grinning broadly "My name is Ignis, it means fire" she stated with pride "and yours?"  
Arthur grinned slightly. Fairies are always so full of themselves in a very innocent and childish way. They easily fall for flattery. (somehow that reminded him of Alfred)  
"My name is Arthur, my fair maiden. It is an honour to meet you" the mage said kindly.  
He liked fairies very well. They always flew around his house and kept him company when he wanted someone to talk to. Thanks to them he didn't get mad.  
Ignis giggled and flew off his head to say something, but she was interrupted when the heavy door opened and a man walked in.  
Arthur's smile fell "Father, may I ask what brings you here?"  
"I am here to inform you about some grave news" the strict-looking man stated. He walked over to the young mage with his hands on the back. "You are already 19 years old, so there is no way out of it. I hope you realize that."  
Arthur knew what was coming next. He didn't like it one little bit. He put on a serious face and Ignis looked at him, worry on her face. "I know father"

* * *

"- and that is how the four Kingdoms solved their problems at last. Have you got any questions my lord?"  
"No, everything's clear. Was that the last lesson?" Alfred shifted in his seat. He just couldn't stay still much longer.  
The old teacher put the card, presenting all four Kingdoms, in the corner and said:  
"Yes Prince Alfred, that was the last lesson"  
Alfred didn't waste any time. He jumped off his chair, tear the door open and hasted through the corridors towards where he believed Arthur's room to be. He finally wanted to see Arthur's magic. Of course the guards nor the maids nor anyone at all would allow Alfred being alone with 'the dangerous wizard' (which he couldn't understand at all), so he had a plan. He waited until the guards changed shifts -they usually went down the staircase to do that and always talked a little about the day with their colleges, so Alfred would have enough time to sneak to Arthur's chambers. And indeed, the guards did what he expected them to do. Alfred grinned, one could see how proud he was to have come up with _such_ a stealthy strategy. He tiptoed up the spiral staircase and knocked carefully on the door -he didn't want to alarm the guards. A moment later Arthur opened it. He looked quiet surprised.  
"My Prince, what are doing here?"  
"I've come to remind you of your promise", the young Prince bounced with excitement "You wanted to show me some magic after all"  
The mage looked puzzled "But the guards... they would never allow... how did you-"  
"No time to explain! They are coming back!" Alfred stated and slipped through the door. Arthur looked irritated at him one last time, before he closed the door as footsteps could be heard approaching.  
Alfred walked around the round room. It was his first time being here since this was a restricted part of the castle and only for 'special' guests. Well, he knew now what they meant with 'special' anyways. The room had a high ceiling but the windows were quiet small and thick metal bars were built in front of the glass. It kind of looked like a prison cell. He turned around to see Arthur standing wordlessly at the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head tilted. That looked kind of... cute? Wait! Magic! He had come here to see magic.  
"Soooo..." The Prince put an expecting expression on. "Aren't you going to show me?"  
Arthur took a step towards him "Well, your highness-"  
"Alfred. Just call me Alfred."  
The wizard blinked a few times in confusion, before he then smiled warmly at the young boy.  
"Well, Alfred I'd love to fulfill my promise, but I can't cast any spells here."  
"Why not?", the Prince asked with a pout on his face.  
"Well, there are inscriptions on the other side of the door" Arthur stated "Those are runes. They prevent any usage of magic inside of this room. There are also some outside, right next to the windows." He finished and pointed to the small openings in the wall.  
Alfred couldn't believe it. He knew that people didn't like him, but that? They put Arthur in a room secluded from everyone, they looked at him like he wasn't even human and they robbed him from his magic.  
They treated him like a criminal just because he was born with magical powers? Why? What did wizards ever do to anybody?  
The boy stared bewildered at the older male, who just gave him a neutral look. He seemed to be used to this. Nobody should be ever used to things like this!  
"How could they do this to you?" the words came meekly from Alfred's mouth.  
Arthur smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. The prince could see great pain and loneliness in those dark green orbs of the mage.  
"It is always like this Alfred. Wizards are feared and hated. Magic is nothing but a danger."  
Arthur turned his head to look out of the small window, his gaze now somewhere in the distance.  
"Children are taught not to trust magic or those who use it, it is considered a huge  
disgrace when one family member can control it. Only the Jack is an exception"  
"No one ever told me something like that..." Alfred's voice was now merely a whisper.  
Arthur's eyes moved to look at the prince.  
"No one told you because the king wanted to protect you in his own way. You grew up, knowing nothing about magic or the people who use it. That is why you find it fascinating rather than dangerous." he said quietly  
"You are free of any prejudice and you have no idea... how thankful I am for that." Arthur smiled softly at the young prince.  
Alfred took a step forward and hugged Arthur tightly around his waist. He was so happy that he trusted him. The mage hesitated a little, obviously he didn't foresee for this to happen, then he hugged Alfred back. They stayed like this for a few seconds, Arthur let the comfort go through his body, before they both pulled away from each other.  
For Arthur it might have been a brotherly gesture of kindness (which he really welcomed), but for Alfred it was more than that. The places where the mage had touched him felt like they were burning and he didn't want to let ever go of the other.  
"Alfred I will show you magic. I give you my word on this!" the mage said softly and smiled down at said boy. Alfred just looked at him.  
The whispering voice, the smiling mouth and those wonderful big green eyes. He knew it all along deep inside of him. He knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. Now Realization hit him harder than it should have. He, the Crown Prince, heir of the throne, future ruler of the great Kingdom of Spades had fallen in love with a mage.  
_Alfred was deeply in love with_ _Arthur._

* * *

**AN: Yay my first Author's note! After already three chapters... well, it took longer than it should have, but here it is. Thanks a lot to Shadow fairy princess, NikkiKirkland, LyingParadox247, Stolen Key and for following my story already :D. It really means a lot to me. I hope the format is better now, critique and tips are always very welcome. ^^**


	4. I don't want a Goodbye

I don't want a Goodbye

Alfred sat on his bed as the darkness of the night spread through the land, unable to fall asleep. Only a few hours ago he realized something wonderful. At least he thought it was wonderful. Love was a good thing usually... if the person you fell in love with loves you back. The prince sighed. Arthur would just think of him as a child. And that wasn't the only problem. Once Alfred comes of age he will be the next King of Spades (assuming he will be worthy) and he will need a queen, who would be chosen by the queen's clock. Although the queen doesn't have to be female (like Queen Kiku of Hearts), how high are the chances that he will be with the one he loves?  
His heart ached. Why was love so complicated?  
Alfred lay down on mattress. He closed his eyes and images of a certain mage appeared in his mind, they put him at ease. He smiled and chose not to think about what might be in the future. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with Arthur and tomorrow he would finally show him his magic. His thoughts circled around the beautiful wizard as slowly, with the silver light of the moon breaking into his chamber, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Arthur woke with the first rays of sunlight. Today would be his last day at the palace... and the last day of the little bit of his freedom. He shook his head. Arthur didn't have time to think about _that_. Quickly he stood up and dressed himself.  
If he wanted to show Alfred magic, he would have to do it today.  
He smiled as he put his boots on. Alfred was a good kid. He wasn't the typical snobby prince Arthur expected, he was cheerful, kind and openhearted... he was the complete opposite of Arthur. The mage sighed.  
If it wasn't for his magic, the prince probably wouldn't be interested in spending time with him. The only thing the mage could do -besides magic- was making tea, he tried cooking once too, but that didn't end very well.  
He silently laughed to himself.  
It had been quite amusing seeing the shocked faces of his family, even when they didn't allow him to use the kitchen afterwards. He slipped his gloves over and made his way to the massive door. One of the guards let him out and 'accompanied' him (more like, kept an  
eye on him) to the dining-hall for breakfast.  
It was just like yesterday: fake politeness, strained smiles.  
Alfred's grin seemed to be the only real one. Arthur smiled to himself. He smiled a lot lately, more than he had in a long time, and that was thanks to Alfred. This kid was refreshingly charming, and his happiness rubbed off on him.  
He suddenly remembered his promise to show Alfred magic, and admitted that it was very foolish of him doing such a reckless thing, considering the strict law of Spades. But a promise was a promise, and breaking it would be even worse (in his opinion).  
Arthur prayed that nobody would find out.

* * *

Breakfast passed and the hours went by. Alfred was on his way to the garden, where Arthur and he arranged to meet the day before. Of course no one knew, it was all top secret.  
The Prince took a deep breath. Doing something, he wasn't supposed to do gave him goosebumps, a strange and addicting feeling of excitement.  
He walked along the familiar stone path that led to the wide terrace surrounded by high- growing rose bushes. Alfred stepped through the only gap between the bushes and saw that Arthur was already waiting for him. He didn't seem to have noticed the Prince yet, as he looked into the distance sunken in his thoughts.

The older male looked really elegant. High dark boots, long gloves, tight trousers and a simple renaissance doublet fitted his slim body perfectly. The prince noticed that Arthur's head was tilted to the side and his arms were crossed, just like the day before.  
It seemed like Alfred found a lovely little habit of Arthur's. He smiled and called out for him "Arthur, I am here~" He stepped towards him, as the mage turned his head and gave a soft smile in return.  
"I'm happy to see you, Alfred", he said in a gentle voice.  
The prince suddenly felt the sensation of a fluttery feeling inside his body. He blushed a tiny bit. Hopefully Arthur didn't notice.  
"Uh... yeah, me too" he smiled and approached the other in a shy way "sooo are you going to show me?"  
Alfred said, half because he really wanted to see magic, and half because he needed to distract himself from staring at the mage.  
"But of course, I gave you my word after all"  
He knelt down besides one of the blue bushes and beckoned Alfred over. The boy did so and sat down next to Arthur, suddenly aware of how close they were to each other.  
"Now look closely"  
The mage stretched his hand out and touched one rose with his fingertips. Alfred saw the other male's eyes flash with light for a split-second right before the rose changed its colour. The Prince stared in awe as the light blue petals turned into a pure white. The colour gently spread to the stem and the leaves of the flower, giving it a strange radiance, which made it look like the rose captured a white light inside of it.  
It was so pretty, and Alfred couldn't help but smile. Arthur moved his hand over the rose, and, with another flash of his eyes, the tip of the rose's petals turned into the coulour of copper, complimenting the purity of the flower's shade.  
"That is... You... I can't describe how beautiful that is..." Alfred looked at the mage with pure but silent admiration. Arthur smiled mildly at him.  
"I'm glad you think so, Alfred."  
He picked up the flower gracefully and handed it to the Prince  
"It is my gift to you"  
Alfred took it carefully into his hands, as though it could break any moment, and looked down at it as his heart began to beat faster.  
"... thank you... it is wonderful", he said in a quiet voice. "It's sad that the rose won't live long"  
The mage chuckled.  
"No need to worry, I gave it a little bit of my magic. As long as I am alive it will be, too."  
"Really?"  
Alfred grinned widely, looking up at the other male again.  
The sight stole his breath.  
Arthur now sat with his legs in front of him. His arms rested on his knees, a faint smile formed on his lips, and long dark eyelashes decorated his dazzling green orb. The sunlight fell softly on the man's side, which made his hair appear like gold and his skin like porcelain.  
Was it even possible for a grown man to be so beautiful?  
Alfred had no doubt at that moment, that the one who sat besides him was nothing less than an angel. He now feared that the wizard could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, as he stared at him.  
Suddenly Arthur's smile faded and he looked at the Prince with worry.  
"Alfred, are alright? Your face is really red."  
That caught the Prince off-guard.  
"Oh.. uhm... it's nothing... probably just the sun...", he stuttered and lowered his head.  
"Are you sure? It could be fever."  
"No no, it is really okay"  
The boy jumped to his feet and smiled broadly at Arthur to prove what he just stated.

* * *

The mage grinned back at him, and stood up.  
It filled his heart with joy that Alfred found such interest in magic, that he was fascinated by it, and that he even considered it beautiful.  
He really started to like the young prince, and he wished he wouldn't. A friendship was impossible under the given circumstances. Not only was Alfred the Crown Prince of Spades, but also was Arthur going to be far, far away when that day ended.  
He wandered a bit in his thoughts without really realizing it, when suddenly Alfred ripped him out of them.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
The boy said a little hesitant  
"But of course, Alfred"  
"Uh... I wondered, because clocks and time are the symbols of Spades, if you could show me some time magic?"  
Arthur's face turned serious all of a sudden.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that..."  
"B-but why?"  
The Prince looked at him with an interrogative face.  
Arthur sighed. It was a difficult matter to explain.  
"Time magic is highly dangerous. You mess with the natural chain of events and twist them to your liking. Using it demands a high amount of magical energy, and because we understand so little about time itself, it is very hard, almost impossible to control such magic, even for experienced wizards. "  
His features softened as he continued.  
"If I do one thing wrong, even if I want to move only a second, it could do much damage, it could lead to _death_. I don't want anything happening to you."  
Alfred looked a little disappointed but seemed to understand the reason.  
"Yeah, alright."  
He grinned again.  
"I'm very happy I could be with you... uh... so you could show me your magic"  
The boy looked at the rose again.  
"And thank you again for giving me such a wonderful present. I'll take very good care of it!"  
Upon hearing this, Arthur couldn't help but snicker. The way Alfred acted was so honest, so rich of emotion, so plainly innocent.  
He was 15 already, someone this old normally acted more mature, but this innocence suited him very well. The mage only hoped, that Alfred would stay this cheerful even when he would get older.  
"I'm happy you like it so much." He stated. "It is, after all, my 'Goodbye' to you", he added a little sadder.  
Alfred's grin fell.  
"You will leave already?"  
"Yes Alfred, but I must say, that it was very nice with you. In fact, it may be one of my happiest memories."  
Memories. That is all he would have of this happiness.  
"It's the same for me! You will visit sometimes, won't you?"  
Alfred had such a hopeful look, it broke Arthur's heart to tell him the truth.  
"... I can't, where I am going I don't think I will be able to visit anyone."  
Alfred's eyes widened in disbelieve, and his voice was high pitched.  
"What? Why not? Wh-where are you going?"  
Arthur turned his head. He couldn't look the boy in the eyes.  
"It's better for you not to know"  
"But-"  
Before Alfred could finish, the other male pulled him into a tight hug.  
"It's alright Alfred, you will make a lot of friends"  
"I don't want lots of friends, I want you to stay!"  
he said with teary eyes, grabbing the fabric of Arthur's doublet, the magical flower still in his hand.  
"Trust me, it won't be so bad."  
He pulled away and looked at the Prince.  
"It will be alright, I promise", he looked around "but I have to go now or someone will get suspicious."  
Alfred lowered his head "I will miss you...", he said in a hushed voice.  
"Yes, I will miss you too" he ruffled the boy's hair "Goodbye"  
Arthur turned around and walked away. It was breaking his heart, seeing Alfred so sad, but there was nothing he could do. If he had the choice he wouldn't go _there_, but he hadn't. It made the wizard sad and angry, but mostly bitter, that his whole life was controlled by other persons, just because he had a magical gift.  
The wizard didn't look back once as he sneaked his way past the guards and the maids back in his room. He couldn't bear seeing the Prince all alone in the Garden.

* * *

Alfred sat on the grass, his face was hid in his arms, as he tried to hold back the tears. Why ,_why_ did Arthur have to go? Why was it so painful? Why did life do that to him?  
He clutched the white flower, he didn't care that the thorns dug into his flesh, causing his blood to run down his arms, colouring his clothes.  
He didn't want Arthur to go away. He wanted him to be with him for ever and ever.  
"Your Majesty?"  
The Prince lifted his head, when he heard the familiar voice calling out for him.  
"How long have you been there Yao?"  
"Long enough, I suppose."  
The Jack sat down next to the boy.  
"You are in love with that boy, aren't you?"  
Alfred bit his lower lip to suppress the tears.  
"I-I am. And if you are going to tell me that I shouldn't because he is a mage then-"  
"I wasn't going to say such a thing, aru" Yao interrupted him.  
"After all, I am a wizard myself and he seems to be a very kind boy... but you know it wouldn't work, do you?"  
"Yes... I know", he mumbled. Alfred looked at the bloodstained rose in his hand, rotating it to see every detail.  
"Hey, do you know where he is going?"  
Yao let out a sigh. "Yes, he was sent to the military."  
"The military? He was sent away to be a soldier?"  
"I am afraid so, aru. Every mage has to serve under the direct control of the Kingdom in a way or another"  
Alfred looked at the Asian man with a demanding look.  
"You knew that all along, didn't you? That's why you always looked so concerned!"  
The wizard stood up.  
"Yes, that is true. Now please stand up your highness, I won't tell anyone what you two did, and I will make sure this rose of yours is safe."  
Alfred remained where he was, looking stubbornly at the flower, as though it was the only existing object in the world.  
Yao gently put a hand on the prince's head "At least you got to say goodbye to him"  
"But..."  
The Prince couldn't hold back anymore. He let the tears roll down his cheeks in thick droplets. He sobbed and hiccups escaped his mouth, as the Asian stood by his side to comfort him.  
After a while, he finally calmed down and looked up to the sky.  
"I don't want a Goodbye!"

* * *

**AN: I'm terribly sorry it took so long. I was really busy and had to rewrite the beginning a few times. I wanted to thank all my new followers, and the guest who left a review. It made me very happy and I hope you all enjoy my story. :) **


	5. Years after

Years after

"Your Majesty~", a good-looking young woman in an extravagant dress made her way through the crowd of people, who gathered in the gigantic ballroom and approached the Crown Prince of Spades. "I wish you a very happy Birthday", she said merrily.  
"Thank you Lady Annabelle, I hope you are enjoying yourself?"  
The blond man took her hand and kissed it, a sign of refinement that is a absolute must between the nobles. The woman giggled.  
"Of course I am my Prince, but I would even more if I could dance with you~"  
The man smiled charmingly but regretful.  
"I'd love to, but I am afraid there is somewhere I need to be"  
Lady Annabelle sighed in disappointment, but let him go. "Next time I'll get my dance~"  
"I am looking forward to it", with these words the Prince adjusted his glasses, and walked towards the great door, always smiling to the royals in the hall.  
When he was finally out of the ballroom, his smile fell, and he let out a long sigh, before he started walking towards the Jack's office.  
Alfred F. Jones was celebrating his 19th birthday, and wasn't enjoying it the tiniest bit.  
All those noble men, and their very flirtatious daughters annoyed him more than anything else in this world. To them it only mattered that Alfred was the Prince and future King of the great land of Spades, they couldn't care less about his personality.  
The young man sighed once again.  
When he would be king, a queen would be chosen for him. But that rarely meant they had to marry and even rarer that they loved each other, because in the first place their duty was to rule the Kingdom.  
It was quite common that the King and Queen had one or several lovers, but that wasn't what Alfred wanted.  
No, the only thing he desired was to be with the one he loved, to live with them 'happily ever after' like in fairytales.  
He knew very well, that things like this don't exist, but he had always been a dreamer and a hopeless romantic.  
Alfred stopped by a window to look out at the garden, even though it was hard to see something in nighttime.  
The Prince slowly tore his gaze away from the high window and made his way to the Jack. He knocked on his door.  
A muffled voice could be heard from the other side.  
"Yes, who is there?"  
"Yao, it's me"  
There was a short silence, which Alfred knew only too well.  
"Alright, come in, aru"  
Alfred entered the cramped office. Cards, books and letters in various languages lay on  
the floor and on cupboards, on different tables, and... everywhere really.  
Behind the wooden desk on a pretty, but plain chair sat Spade's Jack, looking unamused at the Prince.  
"Why aren't you at the Party? It is held especially for you"  
Alfred smiled and sat down on a chair that wasn't stuffed with junk.  
"Well, you know my parents only hope that I find interest in one of the girls"  
"And you don't like any of them?"  
"Do you have to ask the same questions every year?"  
Yao leaned on the back of the chair and observed Alfred with knowing eyes.  
"You know it is best if you enjoy yourself for a change, you may even find someone you love, you may find happiness"  
The Prince smiled sadly at Yao. "I already found my love, and I don't desire someone else"  
The Jack sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
"Sire, the boy... Arthur has left four years ago, don't you think it is time to let go of him?"  
Alfred closed his eyes for a moment, sunken in thought.  
"I can never let go of him, I can never forget him, and I can't stop loving him. Believe me I tried, so it wouldn't hurt so much, but I just... can't"  
Yao watched him with a sad expression. It was the same conversation every year, and he hoped every year, that something would have changed.  
But it never did. Alfred's love for the young mage was true, which made his situation a lot sadder.  
There was a long, but pleasant pause, in which neither of the two even tried to come up with a topic for a conversation. Why would they? It was too comfortable this way.  
After a while, the Prince slowly stood up and exhaled "I am going to retire for today, I don't want to return to that Party"  
Now Yao looked baffled, it didn't matter how bored the Prince was, he would never just abandon a party. "But the guests-"  
"You can tell them, that I'm not feeling well"  
"But your parents-"  
"Aren't here. Their ship will be back in two days and then I will face the consequences, but I think I had enough of giggling girls and humorless men for a day, so bye~"  
"Wha- Wait!"

Before Yao could say anymore, Alfred left the room and shut the door. Needless to say, it was more than troublesome dealing with the Prince. If he had something in mind, no one could stop him from doing what he wanted.  
The young man walked along the dark hallway, still hearing talking and laughter from the celebration, he quickened his pace, reached his room and stepped into it. He took a match and lit a few candles, which stood on his small bedside table. He picked one up, silently opened his wardrobe, and knelt down.  
There was no need to be this quiet, but Alfred was always very cautious about _that.  
_On the bottom of the wardrobe was a loose wooden plank, the Prince carefully took it out.  
A dim white light radiated from the now revealed secret compartment.  
Alfred smiled and took a out a glass capsule, that was as long and wide as a water bottle.  
"I'm back" the Prince whispered.  
In the capsule the magical rose Arthur gave him was captured, so no harm could befall it.  
Yao had had built in the small extra room in the wardrobe four years ago, for if anyone was to find the flower, they would certainly report it, and the rose would be no more.  
And that was the last thing Alfred wanted, the white rose was his biggest treasure, the best present he was ever given, and without it he wouldn't know what to do.  
He warily opened the capsule and took the rose into his hand.  
There was no more blood on it, but Alfred himself still had the round scars of the thorns.  
He smirked, the flower brought both, a very happy and an awfully sad memory back, which filled his heart with nostalgia.  
The Prince brought the rose close to his face, so he could see the copper coloured tips of the petals more clearly.  
He traced the leafs of the stem lovingly with his finger, and then kissed the full blossom wary.  
It was a ritual he did every time he missed Arthur too much, it put him at ease and assured him, that the mage was alright.  
Alfred sighed.  
Love was a cruel thing.  
He put the rose back in the capsule, and placed it back into the secret compartment.  
A few meters to the left was his king-sized bed, it seemed to call out for him, to lie down and forget reality for a few blissful hours.  
And that was exactly what Alfred did. He undressed himself, until he was only wearing his underpants. He was in quite a good shape from royal training as sword-fighting or archery.  
He had a well built muscular body and healthy tanned skin, he wasn't short either and had a beautiful face.  
All in all, Prince Alfred was a handsome young man. A very handsome young man.  
He tossed his clothes aside and went to bed. Once he was under the sheets, he felt how sleep took over him and made his eyelids heavy. It wasn't even this late, so why was he so sleepy?  
But as soon as that question came to mind, it was already forgotten, for the warmth inside the sheets and the comfortable thought of the dreamland emptied his head from everything else.  
With closed eyes Alfred drifted into sleep.

* * *

_A black sky is raging with a furious storm above a sea with enormous waves.  
Alfred floats in the air... he floats? How is that even possible?  
But wait. Is that a ship down there? A ship with the emblem of Spade's royal dynasty.  
The wood creaked and humans scream in panic, including the King and Queen. They hold onto each other with horror on their faces.  
It can't be! Alfred has to help! His parents were down there, he just __**has**__ to help them! So why can't he move? Why is he uselessly floating over this scene?  
He tries to shout his parents' name, but not a sound is coming out of his mouth.  
The Prince watches in shock as the ship falls apart, unable to do something.  
He closes his eyes, so he wouldn't see the men and women, trying to safe themselves, while it is clear that it's hopeless to do so.  
Suddenly all sound stops, and dead silence sends chills down Alfred's spine.  
He carefully opens his eyes and stands in the throne room facing the huge thrones of his parents , they are is empty like the hall itself, and he can hear the bells of the church ringing outside. The whole room is dark and unwelcoming. He looks around and notices a weight on his head. He placed his fingers over his head, and realized, that it is the king's crown.  
Why was he wearing that? He was far too young to be King.  
Before he could think about this, he feels someone behind him.  
He turns around quickly and sees a figure standing in the shadows, right in front of the giant door.  
Alfred can't see who it is, the only thing that is visible are cold, glowing green eyes.  
The Prince shivers, but walks towards the person, determined to find out who it is, when suddenly the floor crumbles and everything breaks down.  
He falls into the black, reaching his hand out to grab something when there is nothing left.  
The blackness stole his senses and his sanity, as deep sorrow took him over._

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily.  
What was this nightmare? Why did it feel so real?  
He felt sick and dizzy, it was hard to think straight after something so absurd, so unimaginable horrible.  
He tried to calm himself, after all, it was just a dream. He inhaled deeply to clear his head.  
Just a dream.  
The Prince stood up, and looked at the window. It was morning already, so he decided to take a bath, maybe that would distract him from this awful dream.

* * *

"Come on Arthur, we have to go to the capital now" a man with shoulder-long brown hair and a beard waited impatiently by the door of a small, battered room.  
"Do not rush me Will, it is the first time in years I've been there, and I'll do everything so the king has to wait longer"  
Arthur said, lazily putting on a plain vest. Will grinned.  
"You really dislike him, don't you?"  
"Oh, and you don't?" The mage slowly packed his bag, looking indifferent at the other.  
Will started to laugh. "Well, of course I do"  
He stepped near to Arthur and grabbed him by his waist.  
"That is why we get along so well, my angel. We hate the same things, sooo how about a kiss?~"  
Arthur had to laugh at that. "Of course, love" he brought their lips dangerously close to each other "After we are back"  
With that, the mage pulled away from the other man's hold, took his bag, and walked through the room to the door. He looked back, while raising a brow "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
Will looked at him in surprise, but smiled.  
"You're never making it easy for anyone, you know?"

* * *

**AN: Yes, they are older now, and Alfred wears glasses :)  
Oh and... please don't kill me for the 'Arthur flirting with some stranger'-scene, everything will get better!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.  
I wish you all a very happy holiday~  
**


	6. A long Way ahead

A long Way ahead

Alfred sat by a window in his room. He was anxious.

His parents should have arrived three days ago, but there was no sign of them or their ship.

The nightmare he had a few nights ago lingered in his mind, and filled him with a faint, but nagging fear.  
He dismissed it, said to himself that it was nothing but a dream, that he didn't have to worry. However, the bad feeling wouldn't leave him.

Deep in thought, Alfred didn't even realize that someone was knocking on his door, until a voice was heard.  
"My Prince? Are you alright?"  
Alfred slowly turned his head to the door, and smiled at the servant, who was standing by it.  
"Yes, nothing to worry about. Do you need something?"  
The maid nodded "It is time for your training on the field my Lord"

Oh. The training.  
He nearly forgot, that all of Spade's knights were waiting for him there.

Alfred really loved the training. To overcome his limits, to feel the satisfaction of achievement, it was such a wonderful feeling.  
Especially his skills with the sword are 'remarkable' as some people say.

"Ah right, thank you for reminding me" he said grinning.  
The Prince stood up, put on his glasses, and left the room with the servant.  
Hopefully the training will lift his mood.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't cross the bridge?", Arthur growled at one of his comrades. They all sat on their horses, tired from a long ride.  
"It's not my fault", Sadiq said with an annoyed look "The bridge keeper says if we want to cross, we have to pay the fee. Twenty-two silver coins for each person"  
The others didn't look like they approved.  
Will shook his head, Elizabeta pouted, Berwald glared, and Gupta and Heracles lowered their gaze in thought.

The mage clicked his tongue. They were already traveling for two days, if they couldn't pass the bridge, which was the only way to cross the river, they had to go a long way round, which meant that they would travel one or even two more days.  
Paying, however, would be beyond unwise. They were a group of seven, and if they actually paid, they wouldn't have money to stay at an inn, or to buy supplies and water. The fee was ridiculously high.

Arthur looked at the others, who in return sighed in defeat and nodded. It seemed everyone knew they didn't really have a choice.  
"Let's go then", he said, and spurred the horse. His comrades did the same.  
They looked back at the bridge keeper, who seemed to have found joy in their misfortune, and smiled gleefully.  
Oh how the mage hated this kind of person.  
Arthur's companions glanced at him with a malicious grin. A thought crossed the minds of the group members.  
Will was the one who spoke out loud what they thought "Come on Arthur, do it!"  
"I'd do it even without you telling me" a smirk formed on the mage's lips as his eyes lit up.  
A split-second later, the bridge keeper, who was grinning stupidly, tripped over _something _(or so it seemed), and fell into the river with a great splash.  
When his head popped out of the water, a startled look could be seen on his face.  
Laughter spread through the seven soldiers as they rode towards their destination.

* * *

Alfred fought against Antonio, a very skilled knight. They attacked each other with all their might and flashed their swords at each other, as if winning was the only thing that mattered.  
Alfred dodged an attack and saw a chance to hit Antonio right in his belly. He took the chance, and stormed forward with everything he's got.  
But the Spanish man had good reactions. He avoided the sword but its tip still touched his upper arm slightly. "Okay stop!", the knight raised his hands in front of his chest.  
"I don't want to fight until morning, we should take a break", Antonio stretched his body. All the other knights were already gone. It was way past the training time.  
"Yeah, let's continue tomorrow", Alfred took deep breaths. Training was incredible exhausting.

They put the swords away and sat down, the knight then called out "Loviiiii, can you bring us water?~"  
"Don't call me Lovi, you bastard!" a thin boy, with angry eyes and a hair curl glared at Antonio.  
It was Lovino, Antonio's squire. He walked over to the two men with a pout and handed them a bottle.  
"Why do I always have to stay with you here, when everyone else is already home. It is boring as hell!"  
"Aaaaw don't be like that~"  
The boy huffed.  
Lovino never looked really happy with the knight, but every time Antonio fought someone he held his breath. The italian didn't show his affection openly, although he got so much of it from Antonio himself. Their way of loving was a little weird, if truth be told.  
Alfred knew that better than anyone else. He spent almost every day with those too lovely idiots, and somehow he felt always a little sad when he saw the two of them together.  
But Antonio was one of his closest friends, he would always support him, no matter what! So Alfred had to do the same. And because of that, Alfred couldn't help but be genuinely happy that they had each other.  
They didn't admit being a couple, though (Only Alfred knew).  
Well, society considered a knight who has a romantic relationship with his squire rather... perverted.  
Of course Alfred didn't share those thoughts! He was a hero after all!

"-right Prince Alfred?" Antonio looked at him with a broad smile, while Lovino only blushed furiously.  
The Prince blinked a few times"Huh? Did I miss something?"  
"Whaaaat, you weren't listening?"  
Alfred just grinned "Sorry, it is pretty boring listening to a lover's quarrel every day"  
"Wha- Lovers? I- I" Lovino was now redder than a tomato, the sight was pretty funny.  
Apparently Antonio thought the same, for he just started laughing out loud, which made Lovino yell at him.

After Lovino calmed down a bit, the three of them were on their way to the castle, following the stony path. The sun was already setting, making the air around them pleasantly cool and refreshing.  
Alfred talked a little with the knight and his squire, and as they arrived at the metal gate that separated the path to the training field and the backyard, a figure already stood there.  
It was Yao.  
The Chinese man looked at Alfred.  
"Hey Yao, what is it? Not usual for you to _ever_ come out of your office" The Prince joked, but Yao had a serious look on his face.  
"You majesty, the king and queen..." he lowered his gaze, in an attempt to hide his expression. Alfred stared at him, a bad feeling took over his body, fear was on his face. "What is it?"  
He asked carefully. The other two were completely still by now.  
Looking into the prince's eyes, the Jack raised his head again. His voice shook a little as he spoke the three, damned words.  
"They are dead"  
Alfred's eyes widened. He bit his lower lip, and forced himself to remain as calm as possible.  
_But he wasn't calm at all._  
Because it just couldn't be! His nightmare couldn't _actually _come true.  
The Prince closed his eyes and covered them with his hand as he tried to suppress the tears.  
Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder "Alfred..." Antonio looked at him with worry.  
Alfred kept silent, as his vision got blurry.

* * *

Night spread through the land, and Arthur and his group took shelter at an abandoned cave. Will and Berwald were out, collecting firewood.  
The wizard looked at a map, holding a small lamp, thinking about which route would be the safest and fastest to the Capital, as Elizabeta approached him.  
"Arthur, you really should rest, if you are too tired you will be useless tomorrow!"  
"As if I could sleep, with these two around", he glanced at Sadiq and Heracles who argued over something again, it was quite normal by now, but no one ever got used to it.  
Elizabeta laughed "Well, you know I can make them shut up, Gupta will surely help too... but then again, when Will is back you won't get much sleep, anyway ", she chuckled.  
Arthur sighed. "You enjoy talking about my private life, don't you?"  
"Oh please, you never had a completely private life, since you joined us~"  
The mage wanted to say something in return, but then Will suddenly came out of nowhere with Berwald and yelled  
"Yoooo, we are back!" a wide grin on his face.  
The mage raised a brow "And what are you so happy about?"  
"Weeeell, it _is_ pretty creepy, walking alone in a dark spooky forest with Waldy here, so I'm happy being back to safety~" the man never lost his calm voice, even when he was talking so childishly.

Berwald looked totally indifferent towards the statement, put a bunch of firewood on the floor, and lit it. Slowly the flames grew, giving warmth and light.  
Everyone came to the fire to warm up. The two who argued before were now talking like brothers to each other -as usual- and now Gupta joined them, so the conversation quickly turned into something cat related. Elizabeta hurried over to Berwald as Will sat down besides Arthur.  
They silently stared at the flames. When suddenly Will began to speak.  
"You know Arthur", The bearded man leaned closer to the mage, his voice a whisper "You are always so cold to me, when we are not in bed. I want to feel a little loved."  
Arthur just let out a quiet laugh.  
"Will, we both don't know what love is"  
"Well" Will smirked "That may be true, but we also both want to feel it"

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't upload sooner, I was sick all week :( And I'm also sorry that Arthur and Alfred still didn't meet, but I wanted to show a little more of their surroundings, and the people they're with(They'll meet next chapter, I promise!). Also you will find out more about Arthur's group of soldiers in the following chapters :)**

Now something about Spades how it is in my story:  
The Kingdom is not only one land, but consists of a whole continent, with many different countries.  
That's why Arthur's comrades and also Alfred's knights have different nationalities.  
(Antonio= Spain; Lovino= Romano; Berwald=Sweden; Elizabeta= Hungary; Sadiq= Turkey; Heracles= Greece; Gupta=Egypt)

  
**Thank you** **all for reading my story, I love you guys~**


	7. A Meeting

A Meeting

A red sun was setting in Spades.  
The bells of the church rang loudly, and filled the whole city with their chimes.  
A priest spoke words full of sorrow in front of the altar. All the nobles, dressed in black, stood silent with lowered heads.  
A few days ago a letter arrived from a wealthy family, that lived on an island , which was property of Spades.  
They found wooden planks of a ship. Further into the sea was the wreckatge, it had the royal emblem on its front.  
No survivors were found.

Alfred stood with Yao in front of the altar, where two empty but highly decorated coffins were put.  
His gaze was hollow, he barely heard anything, and he felt terribly cold.  
The people around him didn't talk to him, out of respect and the fact that they knew he wouldn't reply to any of them.

The Prince didn't remember much of the ceremony.  
Only fragments of memories were left  
The way outside.  
A huge lake.  
A boat with the two empty coffins.  
Fire on top of an arrow, lighting the boat.  
Flames rising high.  
The people stayed until the fire took completely over the boat, and then, with sobs and whimpers, they made their way to the carriages in which they came in.

Alfred looked at the lake until the fire died and the moon had already risen.  
Yao tried to convince him to go back inside the castle, but the Prince just wouldn't listen.  
It was his parents' funeral, and even though their bodies weren't there, it was his duty as a son to stay until the ceremony was completed.

As the last bit of the glow vanished he slowly turned away from the lake. Alfred walked to his horse that was tied to a tree. He petted its neck before he climbed onto it.  
With a quick motion Alfred made his Appaloosa move into the direction of the castle.  
The longer he rode, the more he saw of the capital. It was lit with thousands lanterns, making it look like small suns came to earth to mourn the loss of their king and queen.

And Alfred wondered.  
He wondered the whole day, when he would wake up from this nightmare to see his parents sitting at the table with him. Although he knew that this nightmare, had become his reality.

* * *

Night has already fallen, Arthur and his group approached the gates to Spades' capital.  
"Why is there so much light?", Elizabeta asked confused.  
"That can have many reasons", Arthur answered, looking around "Either it is a celebration, or something very bad happened"  
"Let's hope it's not the latter", Sadiq murmured while Heracles seemed to be deep in thought again.

As they reached the high, blue, and elegant gates of the capital, a guard stopped their horses.  
"What is your business here?"  
Arthur took out a piece of parchment and handed it to the guard as he stated: "We are here to speak with the king"  
"Well", the guard had a bitter tone in his voice "They have passed away"  
The group was speechless, only Will managed to say something "Oh, the latter it is then..."  
Arthur quickly regained his composure "May I ask how this happened?"  
The guard huffed "An accident on the sea... but you'll hear more of that in the next days, for now you can pass"

* * *

Alfred stood in the throne room the next morning. It was quiet, far too quiet.  
He couldn't stop thinking that he could've prevented what happened, because he _knew_ but he just dismissed it. Why did he have to keep his mouth shut? Why couldn't he just told someone?

"My Prince?"  
Alfred turned around to see Yao right in front of him.  
"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?"  
The Jack sighed "I know it is hard, aru... but there is a whole kingdom out there that needs a king"  
Upon hearing this, the Prince lost it. He glared at Yao.  
"You want me to just MOVE ON? My Parents died Yao, I can't just forget that, when their funeral was just a few_ hours_ ago!"  
Yao was taken aback. He didn't expect the gentle Prince to shout at him, the anger built up inside of the Jack as he also raised his voice.  
"Do you think I am not mourning for them? They were the closest thing I had to friends, but out there are MILLION of people who need me, who need you! And do you know what? They are still breathing, still living.  
Do you want to drown in your misery until it destroys not only you but the whole kingdom?  
The world is still spinning and it doesn't matter _who_ dies or _what _tragedy might happen, there are still humans who _live,_ and a bitter king is the last thing they need!"

These words hit Alfred like an arrow to the chest.  
Yao was right. The anger died and was replaced with frustration and sadness. The Prince lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry Yao... it's just so empty without them", he turned his head to the huge thrones where his parents were supposed to sit proudly.  
The short Asian man put a hand on Alfred's shoulder.  
"It's alright my Prince, but I hope you understand"  
Alfred just nodded. He was tired and didn't have the strength to deal with anything anymore.

At that exact moment the heavy doors of the hall opened. A guard stepped in.  
"I am sorry to interrupt you your Highness, but there are people... soldiers who wish to speak to you."  
"Speak to me?", Alfred asked irritated "Right now?"  
"I am afraid so"  
A cloaked man walked into the throne room, a hood covering his face. Several other figures stood behind him.

Alfred and the Jack looked confused at him.  
"It surely can't be that urgent, can it, aru?"  
"Unfortunately it is, I thought you knew about it since you are the Jack of Spades."  
The man continued in a calm voice.  
The young Prince grew impatient.  
"Just tell us who you are already!"  
Without another word the man pulled off his hood.  
The sight stopped Alfred's heart for a moment.  
The man had blond messy hair, huge eyebrows, and the most beautiful green eyes one could imagine.  
"A-Arthur?"  
The mage and his companions bowed to him.  
"it is a pleasure to meet you again, your grace"  
Alfred's mood lifted immediately and his heart was beating ever so fast.  
He smiled at the mage, and the mage smiled back, but there was something wrong.  
This smile seemed to be there out of politeness, and not of real feeling. Arthur's eyes were distant and cold, the brightness in them seemed to have vanished.  
Arthur wasn't like he remembered him.

Before Alfred could give anymore thought about it, Yao began to speak.  
"Arthur Kirkland, it is? You were sent to the army by our late king"  
The blond man straightened his back and looked them straight in the eye.  
"What happened is tragic and we mourn for the King and the Queen, but we didn't come to the capital for that"  
Yao suddenly had a very serious look on his face "It is about your … reports, right?"  
Arthur nodded slowly "That's right"  
"Very well, we will talk about this later, servants will escort you to your rooms"  
Yao beckoned a few maids to come over.  
"Thank you, sir"  
They all bowed one last time before they left the hall.  
Arthur turned his head to look back at Alfred, but another man put an arm around his shoulder when the doors closed, blocking the view to the mage's eyes.

Still utterly confused Alfred turned to Yao with a demanding look.  
"What is going on?" His words were loud and clear.  
The Jack sighed. "I knew you'd ask"  
He cleared his throat, and began to speak.  
"When Arthur was sent to the military, he was grouped with 'special' soldiers, they are originally trained to be spies, but they attack and even kill people if they are ordered to."  
"And... who gives the orders to do such a thing?", Alfred asked, although he already knew the answer.  
"It is... was the king, your father."  
The Prince nodded silently, he didn't let emotions overcome him now. "Please continue"  
"... Those soldiers are under the direct control of the king, all of them were picked through a competition, and had to undergo a special training to be worthy of the position... all except Arthur. He just has to use his magic when he is told to do so."  
"Wait, didn't father hate magic?"  
"That's right, but when he could control the wizard who uses it, then it didn't bother him so much."  
"_Control_ the wizard? How is that possible?" It was hard to believe that anyone could control someone who could use magic.  
"He... had his methods, they weren't pretty, but he thought it was for the best"  
For the best? What exactly was his father doing to the mages under his command?  
Yao put a streak of his long hair behind his ear. Something he did every time when the conversation made him nervous.  
"It's almost time for breakfast my Prince, we should talk another time, when the situation isn't so... tense"  
Alfred huffed "You wouldn't have to explain anything if I would have known from the start"  
He didn't let Yao any time to answer and exited the throne room. He was determined to speak with Arthur, for answers to his questions and to just hear his voice again. It's been so long.

* * *

"You seem to know the Prince, Artie" Will walked alongside Arthur when the servants brought him to his chamber. Of course it was the anti-magic room he slept in last time he visited the capital.  
Oh sweet memories.  
"I do, he was my... friend" The mage spoke the last word with a tint of nostalgia. A faint sadness flooded his heart whenever he thought about the past.

Alfred changed much in the last few years. He was tall, had broad shoulders, he looked much more mature and, well, handsome, and the glasses suited him awfully well.

"What's with that face? Should I get jealous?" Will asked teasingly stepping nearer to Arthur.  
The mage smiled cheeky "Maybe you should"  
The group was now going up a staircase.  
Will grinned broadly "Hmmm, you are into Princes now?"  
"Well, I guess you'll never know, because you have to go back to the others and to your room."  
They now stood in front of a big oaken door, with familiar runes carved into it.  
The brown haired man smiled at Arthur and mumbled a quick 'bye then' before he went down the staircase again.  
He knew, that staying much longer would only bother the mage. Bothering the mage wasn't a good idea.

Arthur watched uneasily as the guards opened the door, he was about to step into the round room, when a voice called out.  
"Arthur, wait!" he turned around, and looked just as baffled as the servants when he saw Prince Alfred walking towards him.  
"Guards, servants, leave us" he said with a proud stance.  
"Bu-but Prince"  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
The mage just stared as everyone walked – a little hesitantly – away. Alfred had become much more like a leader and his voice sounded strong, and even a bit intimidating.  
Arthur quickly bowed to him. "My Prince, may I ask-"  
"Don't be so formal with me Arthur" The small man straightened again, surprised how gentle Alfred's voice was and how genuine his smile. He was in fact so surprised that he didn't know what to say, but it seemed Alfred already wanted to say something himself.

"Arthur I am happy seeing you again"  
Without further hesitation he hugged the mage. Now Arthur was completely perplex, it was as if he still thought of him as a friend... but that couldn't be. Alfred surely didn't see him like that anymore, or...?  
"Your highness?"  
"Just call me Alfred, like in old times." The Prince pulled away from the hug.  
"Uh alright... Alfred" the sound of this name sounded so strange but at the same time, so familiar.  
Arthur didn't know how to feel. Happy? Sad? Annoyed? He had no idea.  
The Prince grinned like he used to when he was younger, the only difference was, that he looked much more charming when he did that.  
"Arthur, I have to ask you something."  
The mage nodded. What would come now?

* * *

**AN: Wohooo they met! Sorry _again _for the late update, but school is stressing me out, and I don't think I'll be able to post in time every week ):  
Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter :DD**


End file.
